The Test 2
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: Sequel to The Test for Forever. R&R!
1. PostWedding

**Take 2 on the sequel. Needed to take a break. This is a story I intend to keep.**

MAX'S POV:

We fly home and eat some leftovers from the fridge. And then we sit and compare how our day was before we ended up in a lab,.

Fang describes his "bachelor party," and I talk about the spa. We both decide the day went pretty well and go to sleep in the newly declared "our room."

Yes, "our room." Apparently we have to share now. Which I'm not totally happy about. Hence, I will be getting up before dawn to shower and change.

As I lie in Fang's arms, my mind starts going all over the place. I go from my agenda for tomorrow to shopping through a gazillion other things, and finally doze off to thinking about some movie that's coming out. "City of Bones" or something.

I wake up before dawn as planned(no, I didn't set my alarm clock. I have an internal alarm) and get in the shower. Turning on the water, I wait the required 5 minutes for the water to heat up. Hey, living in the middle of nowhere really takes it out of you.

After just sitting and letting the water run over me for a while, to my horror I hear the door open. We have one of those bathrooms where the shower is behind a door in the back, and the door's closed, so I put on this stupid fluffy bathrobe Nudge gave me, grab a box, and open the door to slap whoever's there...

And hit Fang so hard that he falls down. Great. Now I have to sit him up so he'll regain consciousness faster. Serves him right for sneaking up on me.

I take this opportunity to towel off my hair and grab my clothes off the counter to run back into the tiny room and change. Just as I walk back out, Fang is slowly standing up.

"What was that for?"

"I told you to not do that anymore!"

"Do what? Breath?" He smirks as we remember that time last year when our lives were turned upside-down. The first event that lead to the beach. Which lead us to Sam and Lissa. Which led to the cave. Which led through many other things to where we are now.

After hitting him softly on the head, I walk out so I can eat breakfast. Iggy is frying bacon. And teaching Ella how. And other stuff.

For the 10th time in the past 2 days, I cough. They turn, and Ella starts stuttering. "Oh! Hi Max! How long have you been here? We were just..."

I hold up my hand. "Ella. It's okay. Iggy, finish the bacon, and then you two lovebirds can go into the living room for 15 minutes. But that's it. Fang and I are the married couple here, not you."

She sighs, calls in Cece, who finishes the bacon with some flames, and then Ella and Iggy head off to the living room.

Cece sighs. "I came into the room that Ella and I are sharing last night and had to kind of set Iggy on fire a little. I was about to barf. That will never happen to me."

I give her an "Oh, really" look, which she frowns at. In runs Gazzy with a bomb. A stink-bomb. After a quick look, he chucks it out the window seconds before it explodes.

"But Max, I was gonna throw it in on Iggy and Ella. Until I saw them climbing out the window giggling like that stupid couple in some movie Nudge made us suffer through. It really makes me..."

"Wait," I stop him. "They've had this going on for what, a month? And they're already running off into the woods together. Wow."

Fang comes in, and reports that he saw the lovely couple heading off toward the waterfall. And that something that reeked woke up Nudge.

We laugh, and sit down to eat the food.

After breakfast, we headed out to find the future Mr. and Mrs. Iggy Ride. It had been an hour.

We came across them bleeding to death on the beach.

**Take 2 okay? I think this may be more in character. I spent the whole afternoon yesterday reading some Eggy fics.**

**Review, so I can continue.  
**


	2. They Came From Above

MAX'S POV:

They came from above. Not to sound stupid and cliche, but it's true. These big squawking gray things.

I was hit first. The talons hit my back, and I was knocked forward from the impact. I felt the wound start to gush.

Using my last bit of strength(dang, that went deeper that I thought.), I threw a knife from the kitchen, just in case.

The biggest thing fell, and all the rest flew away in a shower of feathers. Among the gray was a single white feather.

FANG'S POV:

After being attacked and having Max pass out on us again, we each took a person and flew home. I set up a small hospital, and bandaged the cuts.

About an hour later, Iggy woke up. He explained that he and Ella had been making out(shocker) and had been attacked by the gray things. Ella was hit hard, and started bleeding. He ran over, got hit, and passed out.

We sat and watched Ella and Max sleep. Well, I watched. He listened.

It was funny how what little DNA they shared reflected on their faces as they slept. They both smiled the same, and curled up in a little ball the same.

"So," I ventured. "You and Ella... Considering following mine and Max's path?"

He coughed. Wow. That's a first. "I dunno. I hope so. I hate to sound stupid or anything, but I think I love her."

I fell back in shock. "Wait. Iggy, the 15-year-old pervert, is in love with my wife's half-sister?" I can't help but smirk.

Iggy hears me, and frowns. Right around now, Ella gives us a sign that she's been awake for a while.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Iggy. I love you, too."

He jumps, and I laugh. After encouraging them to get food, I sit and watch Max sleep.

I love watching her sleep. The emotions that go over her face are funny. Anger, sadness, a big smirk of sarcasm. And then, for the first time in years, Max talks in her sleep.

"No. I won't let you take him away from me again... I love him, so deal with it... You've done enough damage... GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shakes, screams, and then falls back into a mini-coma.

After worrying for a second, I decide that it was nothing to worry about for now.

She woke up half an hour later. After I examined her wounds, we went downstairs and ate lunch. It was grilled cheese followed by amazing cookies by Dr. Martinez.

"Has anyone seen Cece?" Gazzy asked.

"Not since this morning." We all said. Right around now she flew in. A big smirk was on her face

"Oh my God, Cece. What did you do?" Max demands.

"Well, I was visiting a certain teen pop star and commenting on his new haircut. And then killing him."

Nudge screams. "YOU KILLED JUSTIN? MY FUTURE HUSBAND IS DEAD? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU STUPID LITTLE TWIT?"

"Wait, Justin who?" asks Iggy. Wrong thing to say.

"BIEBER! I WAS GONNA BE MRS. BIEBER SOMEDAY! YOU RUINED IT!" Nudge ran out crying.

We laughed, and Cece told a bloody tale of forced suicide.

After the story, we clean up from lunch. "We" as in Iggy, Ella, Max, and me.

"I had the weirdest dream while I was out." I lean forward, hoping this will explain the rants.

"Iggy was talking about how much he loved Ella, and then she said she loved him back. After that, Angel came and said Fang would have to leave. I said no, she set the crazy gray things on me, and then I went black."

I shrug. "Guess that what they say about hearing things affecting your dreams."

Ella and Iggy start blushing. Max looks startled, then quickly smirks as she says, "So, when's the wedding?"

**Hellos! I cleaned up my act. How do you like it?**

**At Dance Club last night, Joe asked me to dance. While we were practicing slow-dancing. We talked a little. And then it was over.**

**Review, and the next chappie will be pure!  
**

Return to Top


	3. Crap She Ain't Dead

MAX'S POV:

Spitting the blood out of my mouth, I glare at the little creep that should be dead right now.

"Hello, Angel. Sorry, did you leave hell to come here? 'Cause I think I'll have to send you back."

You may be wondering how I got here. Well, to summarize, we were out flying, were attacked by the gray things, which ended up being vultures, and ended up in a cellar that had Angel in it. Angel was so not dead.

"Oh, well, I guess you'll have to go in my place. After all, you didn't listen to me about Dylan, didn't do anything to try to save me, and then got engaged to Fang before I was even buried. Explain that, will you?"

Angel isn't 7 anymore. No, now she's about 14, and is super evil.

"What I don't get is how you aren't dead. We saw you get dropped in the acid, and the skin floated to the top."

She laughs an evil laugh. "Jeb was kind enough to take skin samples and make a clone of me. An older me. Where I could be the leader, and maybe even take Fang for myself."

Wait. My little baby is in love with Fang? What the fnick did Jeb do to her head?

"Nothing, Maximum. I've always wanted him to choose me, to help me run a flock of my own. One that could overthrow yours. And then maybe recruit some of your flock members. But no matter what I did, Fang always loved you more. Now, I think I'll make him watch you die."

FANG'S POV:

With that sentence, I started going berserk.

"No way, Angel! If you kill Max, I won't be far after her! And then where will you stand? Partner-less, with no one to support you!"

Angel turns and scowls at me. Her voice comes into my mind, but a softer, kinder tone. And now she's influencing me.

_"Fang. You know that one of you will expire soon. It's only a matter of time. Me, I have no expiration date. I can get rid of yours, too. Don't be dumb, Fang. Join me, and we will rule the world. Join me, and I will treat you better than Max ever has. We can rule the world, Fang. Together."_

I'm about to nod, to forget everything around me, to forget Max, the flock, and everything else. About now, Cece comes flying in, bloody chainsaw in hand.

"Hi! Just got back from killing Robert Pattinson! Dang, he was stupid! Stick on a short skirt, put on some lipstick, and he'll follow you into a dark alley!"

I think I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

"Die, stupid 7-year-old that was injected with growth hormones!" And with that, the chainsaw comes down.

Blood spurts, but I can see Angel isn't dead. Yet.

Using her water-mind power thing, Cece starts making Angel do some kind of demented dance. Angel is trying to influence Cece. It's a battle of control.

Is it true? The body is willing but the soul is weak? I can't tell. It seems even. But, Angel is younger. And that ends up being her downfall.

She finishes her dance by spontaneously combusting, then falling to the ground in ashes.

After setting these ashes on fire until Angel is nothing but carbon dioxide(School of Max), Cece sets us free. Apparently, this is what Gazzy has been waiting for.

"I recognize this! It's a growth hormone! Now I can finally be older!" And he sticks the needle into his arm and pushes the plunger home.

We check the hypo for side effects, but there's nothing except that this dosage ages 5 years. Great. Another teenager on our hands.

* * *

MAX'S POV:

"Max! Gazzy's growing! Now he's taller than me! OMG! This is epic! I'm finally the youngest! What's it like, I wonder? Will I be babied? Do I get to use Bambi eyes? This is so exciting!"

I walk into the kitchen and see a blond-haired, blue-eyed 13-year-old who is flexing the muscles he just grew.

"Gazzy, some new rules. One, tell me where you go. Two, please use shower time wisely. Three, no girls in the house without asking. Got it?"

He nods.

"Good. Now, go get some of Iggy's old clothes. They'll fit you better."

After running off, Gazzy is heard screaming and crying over Angel. Again. Great. More hormones in the house.

**Hellos! I made this kinda dramatic, just for you's guyses.**

**I dedicate this to TheIllusionist'sWings04, because she PMed hinting that she liked someone and won't say who. Harass her for me, will you?**

**Review, otherwise I'll just fast-forward to a year later, where Gemma and Finnick are born and Ella and Iggy get married.  
**


	4. One Year Later

**You're welcome.**

_One year later..._

MAX'S POV:

"Max, are you sure you'll be fine holding the twins and walking down the aisle at the same time? Because I don't mind..."

I hold up my hand. "Ella, Nudge, thank you for your concern, but I think I can carry Finnick and Gemma all by myself. I did for nine months, remember?"

Ella sighs. "Yeah. And now I'm going through the agony." She pats her bulging stomach.

Yes, it's one year later, I have two cute little baby twin bird-kids, and Ella is knocked up and marrying Iggy. It's kind of cute.

Gemma does a little baby yawn(she is so fnickin' cute when she does that) and finally falls asleep. If only she had done that at 2 am. Finnick follows soon after.

Yes, we named the kids ourselves. We wanted them to have a luxury we never had:identity as babies. So, in honor of "F-Nick" in Virginia, we named our baby boy Finnick. Gemma was a name that came out of nowhere.

"Ooh! Ella, I have a perfect name! You can name it Jeff if it's a boy, and Hope if it's a girl! It's so perfect! 'Cause Jeff was Iggy's fake name when..."

We end the Nudge channel right around here. You can only take so much.

We have, however found a way to get her to shut up when she is fully awake and not in danger: just leave her and her boyfriend Andre alone. The talking stops immediately. Come to think of it, that might be the reason I ended up having the twins in the first place. I'm not saying anything more. This is only K+.

* * *

A while later, Ella and Iggy are off on a fantastic honeymoon, courtesy of Jeb's credit card, which still gets an Itex paycheck even though he's been dead awhile. Gazzy is off with Cece, killing someone. The celebrity murders are becoming more common...

We walk into the house and creep away from Nudge and Andre in the living room. Gemma and Finnick fall asleep from all the excitement, and Fang and I just go out to my favorite tree.

This tree has been burned, shot, broken, cut, and crushed by the weight of two teenage bird-kids making out in it(and I ain't just talking about me and Fang), but it is still standing. Hence, the "...sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" thing is pretty normal around here.

So, Fang and I sit down, and think about the day. Well, the thinking lasts about 5 seconds. Then we move on to other methods of recreation.

FANG'S POV:

Okay, so I'm a dad. Right. I have to constantly remind myself of that. I still can't believe it.

So, here we are, in "The Tree," and all of a sudden, I get this feeling. Something isn't right. After pulling away from Max, I turn around to see a large shape from the distance. This is a winged human shape.

Leaping off the branch with Max next to me, we fly up and almost collide into another flock.

The leader appears to be a blond girl, about our age, with pinkish wings. She's followed by a boy with dark blue wings, a boy with gold wings, a younger boy with hawk-like wings, and two little girls with parrot-colored wings.

Max gasps behind me. "You?"

The girl seems as surprised as Max.

"You're the girl who opened my cage in New York!"

I remember now. Right around the day on the beach(ahem), we went into the Institute of Higher Living and freed some bird-kids. This girl was one of them.

"I'm Ember. This is Lucian," gold, "Jai," blue, "Mustafa," hawk, "Kari and Tami." parrot.

"Guess you never learned out names. Well, I'm Fang, and this is Max." And I fall back to let the leader talk.

**TOLD YOU! THE ONLY REVIEW WAS AN ANGST ONE FROM WINGS! I EXPECT MORE NEXT TIME!**


	5. Learning More

**Okay, I saw the fave alerts. So I expect reviews. I'm not even kidding. You see, there is this magic button at the bottom of the page that says review. It's very straitforward.**

MAX'S POV:

Okay, why is that flock from the Institute here? How did they find us? And why do the twins makes me think of Angel?

We sit down in the living room (after kicking out Nudge and Andre) to talk. "So, where've you been all these years?"

"Running around the world, finding other experiments and setting them free. And finding files. We found yours and decided to return them." She hands over a file full of papers. I flip it open to see... a baby picture of me. My blond hair in my eyes, which are still brown.

Fang leans over to look at what I'm staring at. "You were beautiful even then." His sentences are getting longer and longer...

About now, a cry comes from upstairs. Fang and I look at each other and say simultaneously "Gemma." Another wail. "Finnick."

I run upstairs to our room and pick up my kids. They fit perfectly in my arms, and I soon am downstairs with bottles so Fang and I can feed them.

Sitting down with the bottles, I notice the stares. Ember finally speaks up.

"Wait. Are those your kids? How much has changed since we last saw you?"

I nod, and we talk about all that's happened in the two years since we released them.

Kari and Tami are soon making faces to make the younger twins laugh, and Mustafa (what a name) is off talking to his girlfriend on his phone. Now, it's just the 16-year-olds.

"So, how about you guys? Any in-flock relationships or anything?"

Ember is just starting the word "No" when Lucian jumps in with a "Just Ember and Jai. But Ember keeps denying it. Stay out of my head!"

Ember scowls. "Did I mention Lucian is in love with Rebecca? My sister? And you deserved to have me give you a headache!"

Okay, now I'm confused.

"Sorry, Max. I can read minds and control them. It's kind of freaky to some people, even if he burns things using his hands all the time or turns into smoke." She scowls at Lucian, then Jai.

Ahh. That explains them finding us.

"I just find it weird that you saw all that stuff I thought before I went to sleep." Jai speaks.

"Well, I couldn't help it. You kept giving me weird looks all day, and I wondered what it was about, so I kind of read your mind. You're the one who was thinking that in the first place!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault you poked around in my head."

"Yes! I mean no! I mean..." They continue to argue, which is rally quite amusing. Lucian leans over with a grin.

"They're like an old married couple." he whispers. "They can't deny it much longer."

Both of them turn to look at him. Now, I change the subject.

"So, what kind of stuff is in the files?"

"Well, parent names, date of birth, date of transfusion, and bird species."

The species part piques my interest, and I open my file.

_Parent Names: Valencia Martinez and Jeb Batchelder_

_Date of Birth: July 13, 1995_

_Date of Transfusion: July 17, 1995_

_Species of Transfused DNA: Female Purple Finch_

Fang's File is next.

_Parent Names: Jaquelynn Indigo and Martin Finch_

_Date of Birth: September 12, 1995_

_Date of Transfusion: September 16, 1995_

_Species of Transfused DNA: Fork-Tailed Drongo_

Iggy's

_Parent Names: Mr. and Mrs. McIntire_

_Date of Birth: November 24, 1995_

_Date of Transfusion: November 28, 1995_

_Species of Transfused DNA: Phainopepla_

Ella.

_Parent Names: Valencia Martinez and James Patrick_

_Date of Birth: January 20, 1996_

_Date of Transfusion: May 23, 2010_

_Species of Transfused DNA: Mississippi Kite_

Nudge.

_Parent Names: Jamima Williams and Henry Williams_

_Date of Birth: February 14, 1997_

_Date of Transfusion: April 18, 1997_

_Species of Transfused DNA: Bushchat_

Gazzy.

_Parent Names: Mia and Mark Hartford_

_Date of Birth: May 6, 2000_

_Date of Transfusion: May 10, 2000_

_Species of Transfused DNA: Thayer's Gull_

Finally, Angel.

_Parent Names: Mia and Mark Hartford_

_Date of Birth: June 16, 2002_

_Date of Transfusion: June 20, 2002_

_Species of Transfused DNA: White Pigeon_

After reading all that, I start crying. And Fang hugs me to make me feel better.

After the other flock unpacks their bags and settles into the living room, we all go to sleep, exhausted.

**LOOK UP THE FORK-TAILED DRONGO AN GOOGLE IMAGES! IT IS A FNICKING ADORABLE BIRD!**

**Anywho, some of you may know about my recent success. What? Well, let's have my captive say hi.**

**Fang: Ummm... hi?**

**Me: You all know you're jealous. I captured him right before I wrote Ghost of You, so yeah.**

**Fang: Can I go back to my gang now?**

**Me: No. Maya is there. I'm using you to write my stories and practice slow-dancing on, and then you're going right back to Max. I will handcuff you two to each other if it comes to that.**

**Fang: How would I shower? Or change clothes?**

**Me: *Laughs evilly.* You can do the job Dr. G-H gave Dylan in ANGEL.**

**Fang: What jo... oh. No way.**

**Me: puh-leaze. We all know that you love Max. Besides, now you've got Finnick and Gemma to worry about.**

**Fang: Great.**

**Me: R&R! I may send you Fang! He recently learned that there are FANGirls worse than me.  
**


	6. Ahem

**7 is ticked. Nobody ever reviews. I DEMAND ATTENTION! HOW ELSE CAN I GET OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK?**

**Hence, until I feel wanted by you peoples, I will not update this story.**

**Fang: Isn't that kind of harsh?**

**Me: No. I'm only saying that they need to give input. Maybe I'll just delete the story altogether!**

**Criticism is okay, hatemail is discouraged, and just ranting about how hot Fang is is welcome. See you after at least 10 reviews.**

**7  
**


	7. Revelations Shocking Ones

**Okay, only one review. But it's progress, people. Here we go, the next chappie!**

MAX'S POV:

Over the next week, we got used to having another six kids around. Kari and Tami hung out with Nudge, and then with Ella when she came back from Florida. Mustafa (still not used to the name), Lucian, and Jai all hung out with Fang, Iggy and Gazzy, as soon as the latter two were back from their honeymoon and a trip that ended in a dead Miley Cyrus.

Ember and I talked about leading, the Schools, and my kids. She was still getting used to the idea of me having twins when I was the same age as her. Cece would come in sometimes to talk with her. Apparently, they were both in a School together about 5 years ago.

On Tuesday night, we all sat down to a giant lasagna (courtesy of Iggy and Lucian). After stuffing ourselves with a ton of cheese and garlic bread (I will regret those 5 slices later), Mustafa announced that he was going to call his girlfriend Sarah.

"Oh come on, M!" shouts Cece. "We all know you're about as strait as a circle!"

Mustafa stares at her, and about now Ember gasps. "You have got to be kidding me. Sarah was made up?"

We all look at M, who is just silent. He stands up, and walks out. We never saw him again.

MUSTAFA'S POV:

Running, flying, I alternate. Just keep on moving until I'm all alone next to a lake.

Bending down to get a drink, a rustle comes from behind me. Afraid that I was followed, I turn. Nothing.

I grab a heavy rock from the side of the water. Grabbing it to my chest, I jump backwards into the water, and accept the darkness.

FANG'S POV:

After the awkward exit by M, we all separate and go to our respective rooms. Max lays down and looks at the ceiling.

"How did she know?" she asks to the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"How did Cece know about M? From the look he gave her, he didn't tell her."

I shrug. "Cece does what she does. Let's leave the mystery like that."

Max nods and goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth. I set myself to the difficult task of getting the twins to sleep.

After 5 books, 3 songs, and at least 12 blanket tuckings, they finally pass out from exhaustion. This is when Max decides to walk out of the bathroom.

"You owe me big time."

"Okay. I'll pay you back later." She lays down on the bed and curls up to sleep. After a quick check on the flocks, I do the same.

"Love you Fang." Max says.

"Love you too."

_About 2 months later..._

MAX'S POV:

"Results on test number 16?" Ella calls from the hall, followed by a moan from her kicking baby.

I sigh as I call out from the bathroom. "Positive."

I throw away the box and walk outside. Ella gives me the sheet.

"All were positive. Congrats, Max."

I moan, then go back into the bathroom to barf.

_This is insane. I don't want to go through this again._

_**But you don't have a choice, do you?**_

_Hello, Voice. Long time no hear._

_**I'd go tell Fang after you're done emptying what little is still in your stomach. He has to know.**_

_What? That he's going to be a dad again? I don't think so. His real birthday is coming up, and I don't want him to put off the party just because of me._

_**Not just you. Your little child, too.**_

_Fine. I'll tell him after lunch._

I brush my teeth to get rid of the bad taste and head downstairs to go eat the sandwiches Iggy made for Ella's craving.

Sitting at lunch, I try to think of how to tell Fang.

_WHAT? You're pregnant again? I can't believe this!_

_Now I see how annoying it is, Ember. Get out of my head._

_When are you telling Fang?_

_After lunch. Now shut up and eat your tuna pizza._

The rest of lunch, my head is undisturbed. We all head off to do whatever we do in our free time.

"Uh, Fang?" He turns.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Fang nods.

We go into the now quiet dining room, and I close the door. Here we go...

**Sorry. Baby Angela is dying to be born. So is Jeff. Hmm...**

**Fang: Do I really need another kid?**

**Me: Yes. Two weeks left, Fang.**

**Fang: Two long, painful weeks.**

**Me: R&R EVERYONE!  
**


	8. BABIES!

**Here we go again! Many thanks to TheIllusionist'sWings04, for helping me think of how Fang and Max would act.**

**Fang: You could've asked me.**

**Me: No, you would have said what Wings said. And tried to beat me up.  
**

FANG'S POV:

So after lunch, Max comes up to me and says, "Uh, Fang? Can I talk to you about something?"

I nod to her, and we go into the kitchen.

She turns to face me.

MAX'S POV:

"Fang, do you remember last month when we went out and...umm...looked at the moon?" He nods.

"Well, I'm kind of...expecting again."

He shows shock for an instant, then goes back to his emotiveness. "Okay then. We'll deal with this like we did when you were going to have the twins."

Gosh, he's so calm. I thought he would freak out.

FANG'S POV:

Okay, Fang keep calm. Do not freak out like last time. Max needs you to be strong for her. Do not freak out.

I give Max a big hug. "You'll be fine."

From upstairs, we hear a shout and some running. In comes Iggy, freaking out.

"ELLA'S WATER BROKE! WE GOTTA CALL YOUR MOM STAT!"

Max runs to the balcony and jumps off. In seconds, hyper drive takes on and she's on her way to Arizona.

MAX'S POV:

About half an hour later, I've got my mom and her bag, and we're off flying super fast to the house. We arrive to see Ella screaming in her room, and Iggy trying not to freak out again. We get rushed out of the room as Mom goes into doctor mode.

We pace in the hall as we all wait for news. Screams are heard, but the door is locked from the inside, so all we can do is wait. Iggy is about ready to break down the door just to try to stop Ella from suffering. The worst is when everything goes silent.

As soon as everything stops making noise, we all assume the worst. But then an unmistakable sound comes from the room: the sound of a baby crying. And then another. And another.

We all rush in as soon as the door is opened. We run in to find Ella holding three little babies, all of them with Iggy's red-blond hair. They've stopped crying, and just lay there asleep.

"Wow. No wonder you were in such a bad mood. Triplets?" A glare. Look out world, Ella is back.

In runs a very excited Nudge.

"Oh! They're so cute! What are their names?"

"Well, Jeff and Hope for these two." Ella points to the two farthest away from her. "But I don't know about this one. She's the smallest, but I want to give her a pretty name..."

"What about Sophia? That's the name of Andre's sister. She is really kind of small, but has this huge personality, and..."

The Nudge Channel ends as the new dad slaps his hand over her mouth.

"Sophia is a nice name. Do you like it?" Ella asks Iggy.

"I'd be fine naming them 'Kid 1, Kid 2, and Kid 3', but sure."

And that is what happened on the day the triplets were born.

_A couple hours later..._

"So let me get this strait. Max is pregnant again?" Telling Mom right after Ella falls asleep? Bad idea.

"Uh, yeah." Ah, Fang. So smooth with words.

"Max, I was hoping that you would be more responsible. It's bad enough that your sister has babies, but the fact you've already had twins is bad. Can't you learn from your mistakes?"

"Mom, the twins are not a mistake. And you're forgetting about all the money that we get from Jeb's old salary."

"That won't last forever. I just wish you could consider your choices. I mean, you're 16! You should be at parties, and maybe have a boyfriend. Not be a mom with two kids and another on the way!"

"Mom, no offense, but I'm not a normal teenager. None of us are. You are the only full human in this house. Even Andre has tiger DNA."

"Still, since you have gone what you've gone through, I just hope that next time, you will think about the consequences of your actions."

Okay, bad time for this. Hormones just kicked into overdrive, and tears start falling. I try to stop them, but hey, I'm only human(haha).

I run to my room to go cry without anyone seeing me. Sobbing into a pillow is very effective. After a while, the door opens.

"Max? Are you okay?" Fang. Great.

I can't look at him, so I just scream at him through the pillow.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE OUTSIDE THAT NIGHT! IT'S YOUR FAULT I CAN'T LEAD THE FLOCK, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M GOING TO BE A MESS FOR THE NEXT 8 MONTHS!"

Fang sighs, and just sits down next to me. "I know."

And now I just start crying again. Great. The fearless Max is going to be a hormonal wreck again. Watch out, world.

**HOORAY! JEFF AND HOPE AND SOPHIA ARE ALIVE!**

**Fang: Only 10 more days!**

**Me: Be quiet. Fang is counting the days till he's free.**

**Well, I'm not going to spazz about a story I'm working on, or about Joe or Marvin, so I'll just end with a quote from Good Luck Charlie:**

**"The excitement! The anger! The fear! The hormones!"-Amy Duncan.**

**R&r FOR THE CHILDREN! AND if you know how people jacked up on hormones act, please let me know.  
**


	9. Sorry

**Okay, I agree with Fangrules. Finishing one story is tough, and a sequel is even worse. Hence, I'm done. Thanks for the support and everything.**

**7  
**


End file.
